


rain and cuddles

by bhwkwon



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101
Genre: Angst, Clingy, Cuddle, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I miss taedong a lot ;(, Kinda, M/M, Missing, OT7 JBJ, cry, taedong just miss the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhwkwon/pseuds/bhwkwon
Summary: Sad Kim Taedong wanted to see his members.





	rain and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little one shot I wrote after JBJ’s LieV, because I miss Taedong a lot. English isn’t my native tongue so yeah, there might be some mistakes (even though I’ve tried my best to get rid of them), I’m sorry.

Taedong was sad. As always, he would say. In fact, he never spent a happy day after the whole TVL drama. His friends would try to cheer him up, taking him to eat out and even taking him on a trip to a beach a few hours away from Seoul. Nothing worked. He kept in touch with his produce 101 friends, and of course with jbj’s members. They did tried to cheer the poor Taedong up but he knew that they were discussing about debuting with all their different agencies and he couldn’t do anything, because he was left with no agency, just like a stray cat was left homeless. All of them were getting busier and busier as their debut date slowly became closer. Taedong couldn’t be mad, right ? He shouldn’t at least. It wasn’t their fault if he couldn’t debut, it was entirely his. If he wouldn’t have uploaded this stupid instagram post, he would be living in a wonderful, even luxurious, dorm with his closest friends from the survival. But here he was, sleeping at one friend’s place one day and at another the next day because he didn’t want to become a burden. 

The thing is, today was different. JBJ did their LieV, and of course Taedong watched it. He saw how the members kept their promise to « keep a spot » for him. He saw how the spot where they put Taehyun’s birthday cake was actually meant to be for someone to lay on. He saw all of that, but he couldn’t help but feel even sadder than he was before. He wanted to meet up with them. Cuddle with them the way Kenta cuddled with Donghan during the live. Make fun of Hyunbin with the members. Have someone patting his arm and telling him everything is going to be alright. Sadly, all he had right now was his eyes to cry and a hand to bite in order to reduce the noises of his sobs. 

The live was coming to an end when Taedong though of something. He knew the boys would meet up after the LieV and practice for their (oh so-soon-)debut. He also knew, from texting the members, that they usually practice in a small room at YGK+ (because at this time, there’s barely anyone at YGK+ and like that, they wouldn’t get scolded for putting the music a little too loud. Taedong grabbed a bag, threw an apple and a bottle of water inside, put a jacket on and went out of his friend’s. He would meet them today. He should meet them today or else he’ll go crazy. Crazy of all the pain and sadness he was going through. It was raining pretty hard that night, but Taedong didn’t care, not even a single bit. « It’s going to be a long walk from here, but I can do it. I have to do it. » he kept telling himself. Ever since the whole TVL story, he was somehow scared of cabs and all this kind of transports. So yeah, he would go to YGK+, but he would go there all by himself, like a big boy. He didn’t running even though that would have been faster (obviously) because he knew he was way too weak to do so, a banana being all he has eaten today. When he arrived in front of the building he was soaking wet from the rain (or his tears, he had no idea at this point, trembling, he had a runny nose and all the good stuff but he was there. The front door was locked, as expected so Taedong went to check the back door which was, thanks god or else he would have probably have died from hypothermia, open. Taedong rushed inside and looked in E V E R Y S I N G L E practice room of the first floor, same went for the second and third floor. He finally heard some music when he reached the fourth floor of the building, obviously they have gotten there before him. One room, another room, another room, and finally THE room. 

All eyes turned to the same direction when the boys heard the door being slammed open. To their surprise it wasn’t a staff member that was here to tell them to go home but Kim Taedong. Their very own Kim Taedong. Kneeling on the floor. Crying. Soaking wet. Not even able to raise his head up. And even slimmer than during produce 101 (when all of them had gained weight, hell Donghan even gained about 5kg after the show). « Taedong ! Kim Taedong ! What are you doing here ? » Taehyun asked but received nothing but sobs as anwser. Taehyun being the leader that he is went next to the younger and bend his knees in order to be closer to the boy but still far enough so that he wouldn’t felt pressured or anything like that. « Taedong ! Do you hear me ? », the younger nodded. « Good, now tell us what you are doing here ? At this hour ? Like that ? » he continued. « I… hm… I… » Taedong sighed, « ‘ve missed you. I came here, and it was raining and I felt so alone and… ». Taehyun put his hand on Taedong’s back. Sanggyun turned is head to the four other boys, who were staring at their leader. « Guys, go and put everything back in our bags. I don’t think we will be able to get anything good out of this night. We’re too tired and well… Go, just go and wait for us in the hall. Take that Kenta, you can buy a little something at the entrance if you want. » he said as he saw tears coming to Hyunbin’s eyes. The boys did what they were told to do, and soon Sanggyun was left alone with Taehyun and Taedong. « Taedong, should we take you at the dorm ? Or maybe you want us to take you back at your place ? » one of them asked. « ´don’t have anywhere to stay. » Taedong said, voice filled with sadness. « Then I guess you’re coming with us tonight, right ?» Sanggyun stated. 

It took a little while to get Taedong up to his feet. Sanggyun helped him, especially in the stairs because every step he took was a terrible experience for his body. They reached their van after a good 20 minutes. Taedong sat on the back of the van, his head resting on Yongguk’s thighs and Yongguk playing with his hair like he used to do it during produce 101. They were in their own little world even though Taedong was looking straight into Yongguk’s eyes. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even felt himself shiver. He only realized it when he no longer felt Yongguk’s hand in his hair and something being put on top of his body. « Hyung, take this back you only have a tank top left on you, I don’t want you to be s… » Taedong said but he was quickly cut by Yongguk’s anwser « I don’t want you to get sick. My health isn’t the priority right now, if only you could see yourself right now you’d know why I want to prioritize you right now. ». And like that, Taedong fell asleep (first time in a while) on his friend’s lap whose hand went back on his hair. « Taedong, what went through your mind ? You could have just called us if you were so desperately in need to see us. »、

When he woke up, not wearing the same clothes as he was wearing before and in a place that wasn’t even unfamiliar to him (because little do you know he secretly watched all of JBJ’s first reality show), he saw a pair of eyes staring at him. « Hyunbin, what are you doing still awake ?   
\- I’ve been watching over you. We kinda took turn for the first 2 hours but I’ve couldn’t bring myself to sleep so I just… went back here and told the others not to worry, that I’ll stay next to you.  
\- Oh… You didn’t have to do that you know. I would been just fine by myself, I’ve been like that for the pasts months you know…  
\- Exactly, I know. We all know. And we are so, so sorry that we left you behind Dongdong. If only you knew how much we thought about you when we did anything related to JBJ, but we thought that maybe, oh maybe, we would have made it harder for you if we kept talking to you about our daily life and how things were going you know ? Clearly we were wrong. Look at what we did to you.  
\- You didn’t do anything. I… I just… I’m sorry for ruining your practice tonight and being here. I know you could have done better thing that sitting here in front of the couch for me.  
\- No, no, no… Taedong, don’t worry okay ? Let’s… eat something ? Right, we should eat something now. »  
They slowly stood up, went to the kitchen and Hyunbin started to heat up some random left over from the fridge. His goal here was to feed the other, nothing else, so everything will do. Once the plate was in front of Taedong, Hyunbin saw the harsh look he was giving to the food that just had been served so, he decided to do a little something. « Hyung, if you eat at least 50% of the food, then we will all give up our “cuddling with Donghan and Kenta” nights for a whole month and give them to you. Believe me they are the best cuddle buddies you’ll ever come across in your life. » Taedong looked like he was thinking this through but then he said « I’m not even supposed to stay here anyway so why would I eat this ? », and much to his surprise Hyunbin smiled. « Hyung, the thing is… We talked about this while you were sleeping and well, both us and the managing team think it’s for the best, for you but also for us, to have you around. And also, someone has to look after Yongguk’s cats. ». Taedong was surprised once again, but a smile started to grow on his face. « I’ve always loved cats anyway. ».

Taedong managed to get happier and healthier, slowly but surely, as time went by. They all did gave up their cuddling nights and Taedong couldn’t be happier. In fact, hugs were what he missed the most after the members. That’s probably why Taedong was always the first one in their bed at night. He learned that Sanggyun was the one whi changed his clothes when he was sleeping that one night. Despite looking like the “tough” one in JBJ, he was indeed the cutest. He kept bringing coffee for Taedong when they came back from their busy schedule, he even brought RAINZ back at their place just so that they could all cheer him up. As for now, Taedong was laying in bed, with Kenta on his right, both of them waiting for Donghan to come out of the shower. « Dongdong, can I ask you something ?  
\- Yeah, sure Kenta-hyung.  
\- Those marks on your thighs, are they…  
\- Yeah. I’m sorry about it, but at that time it felt like this was the only way for me to… kinda escape… from everything.  
\- Oh…  
\- Don’t worry, now that I know you’re here. I won’t do anything like that, ever again.  
\- If you ever need to, you know… Talk, I’m here. I tend to feel lonely sometimes, you know homesickness and the language barrier. They are hard to deal with but ever since Taehyun forced me to talked this out, I’ve been feeling better. I’m not going to force you though because that was hell of a traumatizing experience for me and I’m still kinda scared to show my feelings when I’m next to him.»  
Taedong smiled, and his smile grew even bigger when he saw Donghan finally coming out of the bathroom, his hair still sort of wet and his face being free of any kind of makeup. Donghan settled himself in the bed, put his leg over Taedong’s body and his left arm under his head. Then it was Kenta’s turn. He took Taedong hand and curled up next to him. And like that Taedong fell asleep, happier than he has ever been. That’s how it was now, they would make sure Taedong would feel loved everyday and at every second of his life. Even when Taedong had nightmares, and god knows how terrible they were, they would wake up, wake their friend up and then try to fall back asleep all together.  
« Goodnight, Dongdong-a »


End file.
